In order to prevent sudden unintended acceleration of a vehicle and to secure safe of the vehicle, a related art discloses preventing motor torque and engine torque from being intactly transferred to a drive shaft due to a re-starting of the vehicle by preventing an idle stop release and a key starting in advance by calculating a speed difference between a front stage and a rear stage of the clutch in a clutch open control mode to determine a fixed state of a clutch.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding the related art known to those skilled in the art.